Shin-chan wa Tsundere-nanodayo
by Regha Castor
Summary: Ketika ke-TSUNDERE-an menghalangi seorang Midorima memperlihatkan perasaan sebenarnya pada Takao / MidoTaka (Slight KagaKuro) /ALERT! Sho-ai (Jangan harap ada lemon, karena saya lagi nggak sanggup bikin) / Don't Like - Don't Read


**Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Shin-chan wa Tsundere-nanodayo © Arale66**

**Pair: MidoTaka (Slight KagaKuro)**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Rated: T **_**complicated**_

**Warning: TYPO, OOC, dan kekurangan lainnya…**

**.**

**.**

Sejujurnya Midorima sangat tertarik dengan Takao. Senyuman yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya, tawanya, keberisikannya, sindiran-sindirannya, semua yang ada pada diri Takao tak ada yang dibencinya. Takao hanya selalu terlihat menyilaukan di matanya.

"Kau berisik, Takao!" tapi selalu kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"_Berhenti bersinar seperti itu, bodoh! Jantungku jadi tak terkendali!"_ sejujurnya itulah yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya.

Dan saat Takao memanyunkan bibirnya sambil protes, kembali debaran jantung Midorima tak terkendali dan berakhir dengan Midorima berbalik menjauhi Takao.

"Kau itu _tsun-dere-kun_, Shin-chan,"

Midorima menghela nafas panjang setiap mengingat kembali apa yang pernah Takao ucapkan padanya. Mungkin benar dia _tsundere_. Karena, pada akhirnya dia selalu tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaan sebenarnya pada Takao. Semua gara-gara debaran jantung yang selalu mengganggu itu.

"Midorima-kun, sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus mengatakannya atau tidak dia tak akan mengerti," entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat yang sama pada dirinya yang terlalu _jaim_ itu.

"Harga dirimu itu perlu kau banting sesekali demi yang namanya cinta, bodoh!" kali ini malah Kagami ikut-ikutan mengatainya.

"Diam kau, Bakagami!" ucapnya ketus sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan jemari berbalut tap itu.

Kalau saja tak ada Kuroko disitu, bisa dipastikan Kagami sudah menerjang Midorima dan menghantamkan kepala kerasnya ke puncak kepala pemuda bersurai hijau itu. Akhirnya Kagami memutuskan keluar dari ruang kelas kosong itu sambil merutuk-rutuki mantan rekan se-tim bayangan tercintanya.

"Memang sebaiknya kau kesampingkan dulu harga dirimu seperti kata Kagami-kun tadi. Kalau tidak, aku yakin Takao-kun akan semakin salah paham padamu."

Midorima menghela nafas pelan sambil menengkurapkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sejujurnya tidak bertegur sapa dengan Takao sehari saja baginya serasa seratus tahun. Dan kalau dihitung dengan hari ini, artinya tepat seminggu mereka berdua tak saling bertukar kata. Semua karena kalimat bodohnya semingu lalu saat di ruang ganti selesai latihan klub.

.

_-Flashback-_

"Ne… Shin-chan…" kalimat manja seperti biasa keluar dari mulut Takao dibarengi dengan pelukan lembut dari belakang punggung tegap Midorima yang membuatnya tersentak kaget.

Reflek dirinya mendorong tubuh Takao sedikit kasar hingga pemuda bermata rajawali itu terjatuh menghantam lantai dan mengaduh kesakitan.

"Mou… Shin-chan, kau kasar sekali sih! Pantatku sakit tahu!" erangnya berdiri perlahan sambil mengusap pantatnya yang baru saja terhempas.

"Ja-jangan lagi memelukku seperti itu! Menjijikkan!"

Bukan! Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin dia katakan. Tapi jantung bodohnya yang terlalu berisik di telinganya itu membuat perintah otak ke mulutnya tak sinkron.

Melihat tatapan Takao saja dia sudah mengerti bahwa pemuda itu kaget dan tersinggung. Tapi senyuman tetap bertahan di bibirnya. Hanya di bibirnya, tidak di matanya.

"Ara… Maafkan aku. Aku tak menyangka ternyata sikapku membuatmu _jijik_,"

Dan Midorima amat-sangat-yakin kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir Takao tadi penuh dengan kegetiran.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pulang duluan."

Dan kalimat terakhir sebelum dia berbalik meninggalkan Midorima di barengi dengan sebulir air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipi pemuda raven itu.

_-Flashback off-_

_._

"Aku tidak bisa," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa?" Kuroko bertanya sambil meminum segelas Vanila Milkshake yang dia beli di café kelas 2 di lantai bawah.

"Dia pasti takkan memaafkanku-_nanodayo_,"

"Kau belum mencobanya,"

"Kalimatku waktu itu sudah keterlaluan,"

"Makanya kau harus minta maaf. Mumpung hari ini sedang ada festival kebudayaan. Bisa kau manfaatkan. Pasti _mood_ Takao-kun sedikit baikan," Kuroko berusaha membangkitkan semangat mantan rekan se-tim-nya yang seumur hidup dia mengenal makhluk penggemar oha-asa itu tak pernah sedepresi ini.

"Aku tetap tidak bisa,"

"Apa lagi alasanmu?"

"Ja-jantungku terlalu berisik setiap aku berada di dekatnya-_nanodayo_," Midorima berusaha tak mengangkat wajahnya yang terasa panas hingga ke cuping telinganya. "Sampai-sampai aku tak bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri. Otakku terasa kosong, pikiranku seolah tersumbat permen kapas. Lagipula ramalan _Oha-asa-_ku hari ini buruk sekali. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko!"

Kuroko menghela nafas dengan wajah datarnya. "Memangnya apa kata ramalanmu pagi ini?"

"Cancer berada di urutan nomor 2 paling bawah. Hati-hati dengan genangan air, karena akan membawamu pada rasa sakit. Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, jika kau tak mau Scorpio menjauhimu. Aquarius dan Leo akan sedikit membantumu kalau kau membawa _lucky item_ berupa perban luka." Kagami yang baru kembali setelah membeli setumpuk _crepe_ dari kelas di lantai dua terdengar membaca isi ramalan _Oha-asa_ dari situs web-nya.

"Tepat!" erang Midorima.

"Jadi, disini berbunyi Aquarius, dengan kata lain Kuroko. Dan Leo, alias aku akan membantumu.

Midorima mengangkat kepalanya dan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya. "Lebih tepatnya _sedikit_ membantu, dan itupun kalau aku membawa _lucky item _yang disebutkan-_nanodayo_!"

"Kau membawanya kan, Midorima-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak. Aku menghilangkannya hari ini," ucapnya sambil memijat pelipis kepalanya.

"Dan kau mundur begitu saja _**hanya**_ karena kau _**kehilangan**_ _lucky item konyol-_mu itu?!" ketus Kagami dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

"Aku tak mau mengambil resiko," alasan klise yang sama keluar untuk kedua kalinya.

Kali ini Kagami benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran. Diletakkannya tumpukan _crepe_ dalam genggamannya di atas salah satu meja di kelas kosong itu dan berjalan menghampiri Midorima sambil mencengkram kasar kerah kemejanya sehingga pemuda pemilik tinggi 195cm itu terpaksa bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau tahu! Aku sudah muak dengan _lucky item_ dan ramalan bodohmu itu. Kau terlalu terpaku pada barisan kalimat bodoh ambigu yang tak jelas ujung pangkalnya! Dan sekarang berterima kasihlah pada ramalan bodohmu itu, karena mimpi burukmu akan jadi kenyataan sesaat lagi!" bentak Kagami.

"Ka-kagami-kun, tahan emosimu!" erang Kuroko yang mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat Kagami dari kerah kemeja Midorima.

"Apa maksudmu, Kagami?!" tanya Midorima penasaran.

Kagami yang sudah melepaskan cengkraman-nya menghempaskan pantatnya pada salah satu kursi terdekat dan kembali menjangkau _crepe_-nya yang tadi sempat terlupakan.

"Tadi aku melihat seorang gadis manis meminta Takao mengikutinya ke atap gedung karena ada yang ingin di sampaikannya. Kalau kulihat dari gelagat dan wajahnya yang memerah, bisa dipastikan akan ada pernyataan cinta. Dan kalau aku jadi Takao, aku pasti tidak akan menolak gadis semanis dia,"

Midorima sontak berlari cepat keluar dari kelas dan meninggalkan Kagami yang sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau berbohong, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan nada menyelidik.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tadi memang Takao diajak seorang siswi untuk ke atap gedung, dan gadis itu sepertinya memang menyukai Takao. Yah, tapi kalau kulihat wajah Takao yang merasa terganggu itu, aku sudah bisa memastikan endingnya. Dan kalau kulihat dari emosi ketakutan si marimo berkacamata tadi, kurasa akan ada ledakan perasaan sesaat lagi," senyum Kagami sambil menghabiskan tumpukan _crepe_ di tangannya.

"Kau nakal sekali, Kagami-kun," ucap kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Kau tak suka?" lirik Kagami jahil pada kekasih stoic-nya itu.

"Sebaliknya, aku sangat suka pada kejahilanmu," tawanya pelan sambil menusuk pipi Kagami dengan jemari putihnya.

"Kau bisa melihat endingnya kan, Kuroko?"

"Amat-sangat-jelas!"

"Berarti kita tak perlu ikut campur di TKP, kan?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

Kagami tersenyum lebar sambil menarik tangan Kuroko hingga pemuda bertubuh mungil itu jatuh di atas pangkuannya.

"Aku minta hadiahku," bisik Kagami di telinga Kuroko.

"Apa?"

"Mungkin sebuah kecupan?" seringai jahil terlihat di wajah Kagami.

"Bisa kupastikan hadiahmu akan sedikit memakan waktu," ucap Kuroko sok misterius.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—" Kuroko menjawil sedikit cream strawberry plus vanilla yang tersisa di sudut bibir Kagami dan memakannya. "—Sepertinya aku akan suka dengan rasa manisnya."

Kagami yang sedikit terprofokasi dengan godaan _bayangan_-nya itu langsung menempelkan bibirnya tanpa aba-aba. Dan tentu saja dengan sahutan yang sama antusiasnya dengan sang kekasih mungil di pangkuannya.

**.**

**OOOoooOOOoooMido x TakaoooOOOoooOOO**

**.**

Midorima membanting keras pintu di hadapannya hingga terbuka dengan bunyi debaman yang cukup untuk membuat sosok Takao yang masih berdiri di ambang pagar terkaget. Midorima yang masih terengah-engah karena berlari sekuat tenaga menuju tempat itu langsung menyisiri hamparan atap gedung yang kosong dan hanya ada dia di depan pintu, Takao di tepi pagar, dan genangan air di beberapa tempat sisa hujan lebat semalam.

"Shin-chan? Ada apa? Kenapa kau seperti dikejar-kejar setan begitu?" Takao memasang tampang heran.

"Mana?"

"Apa?"

"Mana gadis itu?"

Takao semakin heran. "Ga-gadis yang mana?" tanyanya kembali sambil melangkah pelan menghampiri Midorima.

"Ka-kata Kagami, ada gadis yang membawamu kesini dan berniat menyatakan perasaan padamu!"

Langkah Takao terhenti saat dia sadar yang dicari Midorima bukanlah dia.

"Oh, gadis itu sudah pergi. Ada apa? Kau mencari gadis itu?"

Midorima menggeleng dan melangkah mendekati Takao.

"Lalu?" tanya Takao yang masih tak bisa membaca jalan pikiran Midorima saat itu.

Midorima meraih lengan kurus Takao dan menatap matanya dengan penuh harap.

"Kau menolaknya kan? Katakan kau menolaknya, Takao!"

Takao tak tau harus menjawab apa. Midorima di hadapannya terlihat begitu panik dan kacau.

"Shin-chan? Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau menolaknya kan, Takao? Kumohon jawab pertanyaanku?!" desaknya.

"I-iya aku menolaknya,"

Kelegaan teramat sangat terpancar dari raut muka Midorima. Helaan nafas panjang mengakhiri kekalutannya. Tidak pernah dia sepanik ini bahkan saat tim-nya nyaris kalah di sebuah pertandingan. Hanya Takaolah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya kehilangan kendali.

Midorima sadar akan satu hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya saat mata Takao memandang lekat tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan pemuda raven dihadapannya.

"Ma-maaf!" reflek Midorima melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Takao tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa," dan berbalik berjalan kembali ke tepi pagar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shin-chan. Kenapa kau panik begitu saat tahu aku akan di tembak gadis manis itu? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu ya?" goda Takao.

Midorima yang panik langsung berkata keras, "Ja-jangan berfikiran macam-macam! Aku tidak panik sama sekali! Dan untuk apa aku cemburu?! Aku hanya tak ingin Miyaji-san menghajarmu karena gadis taksirannya kau rebut!" ucapnya panik sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

Takao terdiam sesaat sebelum berucap, "O-oh… begitu rupanya,"

Midorima hanya diam sambil merutuki kebodohannya yang lagi-lagi terulang.

"Ta-takao… Aku…"

Saat Midorima sudah membulatkan tekad, sayangnya timingnya dipatahkan oleh Takao yang langsung melangkah cepat melewati tubuh tingginya untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah.

"Aku harus pergi!"

Tapi, tangan Midorima dengan cepat meraih lengan Takao dan membuat tubuh pemuda raven itu berbalik menghadapnya langsung.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Midorima seperti orang bodoh saat melihat air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata Takao.

Takao berusaha berontak untuk melepaskan lengannya yang di genggam erat jemari ber-tap milik Midorima.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa kau menangis, Takao?"

"LEPASKAN AKU MIDORIMA!" bentak Takao. "Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau jijik padaku?! Makanya, lepasakan tanganku!"

Hentakan keras Takao membuat tubuh Midorima limbung ke depan dan menginjak genangan air sehingga tubuhnya terpeleset jatuh diikuti tubuh Takao yang lengannya ikut tertarik.

**BUK!**

Takao mengerang sambil memegang kepalanya yang terantuk tulang dada dan tulang dagu Midorima. Tapi dia tak bisa menegakkan tubuhnya karena lengan kekar Midorima sudah lebih dulu membalut tubuhnya dengan sebuah pelukan.

"Ka-kau dengar?"

Pertanyaan gamblang Midorima membuat Takao mengerutkan dahi. "Dengar apa?"

Midorima hanya diam dan tetap berusaha memeluk Takao walau tangannya bergetar hebat.

Takao akhirnya menyadari suara debaran jantung pemuda di bawahnya. Suara debaran jantung yang luar biasa cepat seolah-olah mereka baru saja selesai melakukan pertandingan.

Bukan, suara jantung orang yang habis melakukan olahraga ritmenya lebih kacau. Tapi debaran jantung ini hanya lebih cepat, tapi tetap memiliki ritme. Seperti debaran jantung orang yang…

"Shin-chan, ini…" pertanyaan Takao menggantung.

"Ka-kalau jantungku seberisik ini, tak mungkin aku bisa menyusun kalimat yang benar-_nanodayo_."

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ka-kau tahu, jantungku selalu begini setiap kau berada di dekatku, dan jujur saja sekarang kakiku lemas sekali, kemungkinan aku tak bisa berdiri untuk beberapa saat-_nodayo_,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena aku sudah melakukan hal gila dengan memeluk tubuh orang yang sangat kusayangi. Dan ini membuat semua organ tubuhku tak berfungsi kecuali jantungku!"

Midorima tak berani melihat reaksi Takao dan hanya bisa menutup mata dan menengadahkan kepala sambil berusaha agar wajahnya yang merah padam tak terlihat oleh pemuda dalam dekapannya.

Takao yang awalnya kaget dengan perkataan Midorima kini mulai tertawa geli.

"Kau itu _tsundere_-kun sejati, Shin-chan!"

"Te-terserah apa katamu!"

"Aku sayang padamu, Shin-chan," ucap Takao sambil membalas pelukan Midorima dengan telinga yang masih menempel pada dada Midorima yang masih berdebar tak terkendali.

"A-aku sudah tahu!"

"Sungguh?" Takao mendongak tak percaya.

"Ka-kalau tak menyukaiku, kau tak mungkin bisa bertahan dengan orang aneh sepertiku,"

Takao terkekeh pelan.

"Begitulah,"

Midorima yang mulai bisa menguasai tubuhnya sendiri berusaha mendudukkan diri dan tak peduli dengan punggung bajunya yang kotor dan basah oleh genangan air. Takao pun seolah tak peduli kalau sekarang dia sedang duduk di atas genangan air yang sukses membuat celananya basah.

"Takao, apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?" ucap Midorima dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Antara malu, berharap, dan sedikit perlawanan untuk membuang sifat _tsundere_-nya.

Takao hanya tersenyum dan dengan cepat mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya.

"Itu jawabannya," ucapnya pasti.

Midorima terbelalak sesaat, tapi detik berikutnya dia memasang wajah datar.

"Mana? Aku tak mendengar apapun?"

Takao kembali mendaratkan ciuman di tempat yang sama.

"Sudah dengar?"

"Belum,"

Lagi.

"Masih belum,"

Lagi.

"Aku masih belum mendengar apapun,"

Dan lagi.

"Masih belum."

Pada akhirnya Takao sudah berpindah duduk ke atas pangkuan Midorima dan akhirnya mereka sibuk berciuman.

**.**

**O.M.A.K.E**

**.**

"Baju kalian kotor sekali! Jangan katakan kalau kalian baru selesai bergulat!" protes Kagami sambil berkacak pinggang saat Midorima dan Takao kembali dengan kondisi pakaian yang kotor dan basah.

Cengiran seketika mengembang di wajah Takao.

"Ehehehe, tadi ada sedikit masalah," ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Midorima hanya diam sambil berusaha menoleh ke tempat lain sedangkan jemarinya tak berniat melepaskan tautannya dengan tangan Takao.

Kuroko yang melihat hal itu tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalian sudah baikan, dan sepertinya sudah melangkah sedikit lebih jauh daripada sebelumnya."

"Ehehehe, sekarang kami pacaran…" ucap Takao sambil memamerkan tangannya yang digenggam Midorima.

Midorima yang kaget dengan ucapan Takao yang blak-blakan reflek menarik tangannya dari genggaman Takao sambil berteriak, "Si-siapa yang pacaran denganmu, Bakao!"

Takao memandang kaget Midorima dan langsung menunduk lesu.

"Ma-maksudku bukan begitu. A-aku—" Midorima panik dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ta-takao, maafkan aku…" ucapnya memohon sambil menggenggam tangan Takao yang lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena terlalu menganggap serius perkataanmu tadi," ucap Takao sambil memasang senyum bersalah.

Midorima menarik nafas panjang.

"Jadi kau kira ucapanku tadi hanya bercanda! Aku serius menyukaimu, Takao!" dengan cepat Midorima kembali menautkan jarinya dengan jemari Takao dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Kuroko dan Kagami yang memandang keheranan.

"Mulai hari ini kami resmi pacaran! Kalian jadi saksinya!" tukasnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan menatap dingin Kagami.

"Nee… Sudah kubilang, kan…" cengiran Takao langsung mengembang sambil memeluk lengan Midorima dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Kagami dan Kuroko.

"Omedettou, Midorima-kun!" Kuroko menyalami Midorima.

"Hooo… Omedettou, Marimo!" ucap Kagami sambil menepuk pundak Midorima.

"Ka-kau menipuku, Bakao!" ketus Midorima pada Takao yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Soalnya, Shin-chan terlalu _tsudere_ sih. Aku harus memancingmu sedikit agar kau mau berkata jujur," ucapnya santai sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Midorima.

Wajah Midorima merona seketika dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain.

"Terserahmu, Takao!"

Kagami dan Kuroko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat pasangan eksentrik itu.

**FIN**

**.**

_Selesai juga akhirnya!_

_Sebenarnya yang paling bikin lama itu OMAKE-nya._

_Terimakasih buat reader yang sudi membaca Fict pertama saya di Fandom Kurobasu ini._

_Kalau sempat, ditunggu juga refiewnya.  
_

_Dan...  
_

_HIDUP MIDOTAKA!  
_

_Yah... walau disini Takao terlihat lebih mendominasi Midorima yang tsundere, tapi saya masih menjunjung tinggi azas _'Midorima is SEME'. _Jadi, Midorima tetap seme, tapi saya suka banget wajah blushing Midorima saat jadi uke, tapi saya nggak suka liat Midorima jadi uke, tapi kalau Midorima ngeblushing saat dijahili Takao itu 'oh so cute' banget, tapi saya nggak suka liat Takao sok seme ke Midorima, tapi saya suka banget liat Midorima lepas kendali, tapi...__  
_

**Midorima**: Kau berisik,_ Author-san!  
_

**Takao**: Nee, Shin-chan... Nanti malam kau ke rumahku ya...

**Midorima**: (blushing) Ka-kalau aku sempat.

**Takao**: Tenang saja, kau akan kuberi pelayanan special!

**Midorima**: Asal kau pakai 'ini' (mengeluarkan nekomimi)

**Takao**: Ara... ternyata Shin-chan punya fetish nekomimi (langsung pakai di tempat) 'nya~' (pose kucing)

**Midorima**: (Nosebleed parah) Te-tepat seperti dugaanku! (pingsan di tempat dengan asap menguap dari kepalanya)

_Yosh! mumpung pasangan bodoh itu sibuk berdua, saatnya kabur! (ambil langkah seribu)_

_Sampai jumpa di fict lain MidoTaka (nggak janji sih, soalnya udah banyak plot fict di kepala tentang MidoTaka, tapi nggak ada waktu mulu buat ngetik. Tentang AoKise juga, tentang Imayoshi-senpai juga.)_


End file.
